I have feelings too
by AngelMizukage
Summary: During the BB Adventure Mandy admits that she has feelings that she can’t run from…  her feelings…….. for a certain Grim Reaper . MandyxGrim This is the story about what happened after that moment, and day. Rated T for language. NO FLAMES PLEASE!


I have Feelings too….

A GrimxMandy story (Okay this is my first story on fanfiction so please Be nice!)

I do not own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy or any of its characters. They all belong to Maxwell Atoms and are copywritten.

Summary: During the BB Adventure Mandy admits that she has feelings that she can't run from… her feelings…….. for a certain Grim Reaper . MandyxGrim This is the story about what happened after that moment, and day.

"One thing I've learned today, is that you should never run from your feelings Grim. I have feelings too…." Mandy said, with a tone of sadness in her voice.

Grim was surprised at the sudden response. Since when did he know Mandy to have any feelings at all?! Well…. apart from hate, anger, and one nerve that seemed to ALWAYS get ticked off. In all honesty he would love to know what Mandy was hiding after the past few years they had been so-called "best friends."

"You do?"

Mandy's eyes looked away from Grim. It was clear in her eyes that she was desperately trying to admit something. He watched her as if he were in a trance. Her palms were a bit sweaty and her lip was beginning to quiver a bit. _Man, whatever __dat__ girl is hiding, she'__s really struggling to say it._

_Oh no… What have I done? I can't tell him that I have feelings! I'm Mandy the Merciless …. Nice going you idiot… you just got yourself into something even more deep than that pile of Dog crap Billy's rolling in outside….._ Mandy's mind panicked in response to Grim's sudden question. It was clear to her, no matter how hard she tried to hide her quivering lip that she did have something to hide_….. I've got to finish this fast….._ she thought. Miraculously she felt her stomach gurgle a bit as she searched her mind for a solution to her predicament… _This is a dumb excuse…. But heck if bonehead can handle losing his job and having to fight his arch nemesis to win it back in 1 hour, then he won't care for this._

Mandy's eyes looked up at Grim and without warning returned to her former mean self. Her eyes glared up at him, ready to give him an order as she forced; "Yeah, and right now I'm feeling hungry so get to the kitchen and make with the sandwiches!"

Grim couldn't believe it he fell right into her trap! "Why do I put up with you two?" He groaned.

"Because we own you" Mandy responded coldly as usual.

"Because you love us" Billy added just the opposite.

"Yeah yeah yeah…." Grim mumbled to himself with anger.

As Grim headed for the kitchen, with his usual "Grim" frown and reluctant to do anything attitude; Mandy watched him carefully. It was about a ½ of a minute before she realized that she was staring in his direction.

_What am I doing?_ She thought, as she realized that her feeling of power and control over death was changing. _Why don't I feel like he's my servant anymore??? He's mine isn't he?_

It was just then she gasped at herself at the thought of that word; _Mine__…._

Normally the word meant possession and control for her, and when she could call something "Hers" she dominated it, and when she called a lot of things "Hers" that felt……so very good. But this time she thought that the word had changed a bit. From someone she controlled, to someone who…..

"No no no!" She shouted with her hands over her head, "This is insane! I'm not supposed to feel like this Damn it!" She jumped up from the couch and stormed off upstairs to her room, slamming the door viciously and rushed over to her bed and screaming into her pillow. The slam of the door was so loud that some of the neighbors outside took a glimpse at her house and began to think _Whooaaa__ she's mad at somebody. (It was very easy to tell when Mandy got upset apparently)._

Meanwhile down in the kitchen, Grim was finishing up with the sandwiches when he heard the slam of the door. _What the? _At that moment he knew that it was Mandy by the direction of the noise. He heard her stomp over to her bead and 3…2…1…. BOOM! Jumped upon her bed. Grim could swear he saw a tiny crack forming in the kitchen ceiling under where Mandy's room was. He could swear that someday that the kitchen might be her new bedroom if she didn't cut off the anger issues. He took the plate of sandwiches out to the living room where she was before storming upstairs and sat down on the couch. At least he could get a minute peace and quiet without Billy or Irwin around to badger him about going on some lame ass adventure. Also, he was used to Mandy's angry moments and he knew that after a loud slamming of the door and occasional pounding of the floor with her fists, she would be deathly silent as if she was never there.

He did have to admit, he would rather have had some company with him on the couch. Shockingly enough he meant Mandy. She could at least have said "Sit down shut up and eat bonehead!" Then they could have at least tried to get into an "interesting" conversation about what was on TV. After all death could get lonely too, and he had just finished making those damn sandwiches! But no, she had to go off and get angry AGAIN!

Grim sighed and thought about what made Mandy so angry just to humor himself. He had to put up with that bitchy attitude for so long now that he thought it almost funny to see her so mad at the simplest things. Any fool who made Mandy angry would regret it the next day… or in the next 5 minutes if it were Billy or Irwin. He was actually hoping that it was one of those two making her angry this time so that he could watch as they were tortured in some of the worst ways possible. He crossed his fingers for another "Pinata" celebration, in which Mandy had strung Irwin up by his underwear to the tree in the front of her yard and had him and Billy whack him with her baseball bat. Those were the times that he actually enjoyed her presence and he actually felt like he was….living it up. Hell….. he had to admit that she was beginning to get off of his "I MUST KILL" list…. (Or at least after he did away with Billy and Irwin that is).

_Hmmmm__… __its__ been 4 years already hasn't it._ He thought as he checked the calendar date on his scythe. _Strange… __4 years since the day that we met __and I thought that I would have been rid of those bothersome brats by now__, but I guess I do owe them one… especially Mandy for what she did to the judge at the end._ Just by remembering the judge's terrified face at the sight of Mandy's face and fists made him want to roll over on the floor laughing. Sometimes he wondered why she always protected him and Billy so much, it wasn't like she gave a rats ass about what happened to them when they weren't with her. She saved his whole JOB for Lord's sake! Then he thought back to what she said earlier "…..I have feelings too Grim."

Grim began to ponder this…. Mandy? Feelings? The two didn't even seem to mix… but somehow in a strange way….he began to think that she was serious…. "I have feelings too…." Before he realized it…. he was getting up to head towards the stairs………to see…… her…….

(End of Chapter 1)

Well that's it for chapter 1! I'll post Chapter 2 in about a week so give it time please!…..Yeah…..Like I said this is my first story and I'm sorry for any stupid mistakes in grammar or anything…… Please do not flame this story if you don't like it….and…. Review!!!!!!


End file.
